


Reunited

by Over_write



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reunions, Romance, Sad, Sad duo to later Happenings, SoW Spoilers, Spoilers for SOW, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_write/pseuds/Over_write
Summary: A short-story about what could have happened, between Mevolent and Serafina, before the fight, that might have cost her life .Spoilers for SoW!Basically on instruction on how to hate Creed even more and how to mourn about Serafina (even more!)
Relationships: Serafina Dey/Mevolent
Kudos: 2





	Reunited

Finally, Serafina had longed for so long to feel her lovers tender lips touching her own, once again.   
To feel his muscular arms once again securely holding her.   
His warmth, his strength, his love..

...she had thought to never be able to feel again...

_Each Day, she had prayed to the Faceless Ones to give him back to her_

..only to have **him** now standing infront of her, let it be from another Dimension , but was he still her husband.

**The man, who had lost his own.**

_Lost and found, not even Dimensions could keep them apart._

As they slowly, unhurried broke apart again, but would his strong hands not let go of her shoulders- never in the world, again, not after a hundred long years -, as they leisurely opened their eyes, again and sealed each other, just another time, into the others captivating spell, whilst the serene Darkness of her domain embraced them, amore.

Reddish-brown eyes staring into just another pair of a darker-shaded brown, which unique light, mercilessly swallowed the shadows around it, just like she remembered them to do.

Not even the lonely coldness - none of her siblings had ever been able to still - could reach her anymore, the longer she saw her lover finally standing infront of her, felt his warm touch around her, **again** , after all these decades of years.

Wordlessly, that they continued to look at each other, for there were no words that could define the emotions rushing through her adrenal-filled veins.

_The pain_   
_The sorrow_   
_The grief_   
_The Happiness_

Before his voice, **Mevolent's** deep and velvet voice, she had heard just seconds ago, but still felt like the century, it had been before, warmed her iron heart, once more ' No words can define, how much I've missed you, my love..'

So gentle, so soft, she would have died for, all these years, just to hear its comfort shrilling through her ears , again and that hence could now, almost make her cry out in this long-collected pain , whilst it would s l o w l y leave her heart, but did her eyes only manage to flow a few silent tears down her shimmering, red iris, so her mouth to only finally speak the emotions she hadn't been able to describe in a whisper-like, pained voice...

'I thought... I had lost you forever..'

..as the dragging pain only pulsed up, once more, when Mevolent gifted her with one of his faint, but so caring smiles, _she had missed so much_ , that it made only one more pair of glistening tears form in the edge of her fatigue eyes.

Just as she could have almost trembled from the coldness reaching her right shoulder, yet, that vanished, as quickly as it dived into her awareness, as Mevolent's attracting eyes instantly distracted her from the missing touch.

His left hand, he had tenderly slid off the petite silk of her red dress covering her upper arm and leisurely moved it up to her cold cheek to prevent those wet tears from staining his loves beautiful face even more, as he let his ginger voice whisper through the Silence, amore.   
**Their locked eyes not daring to break apart.**

'Shh....But you didn't... And nothing will ever break us apart, again!'

And whilst he said those promising words, he leaned once more slowly closer to her, during he wiped those last falling tears away, before he just as gentle as before, slid the tips of his fingers off her cheek, as well and kindly placed his palm on the back of her head. Stroking almost.

An alike missing touch, that brought a sad, but somewhat happy and light smile upon Serafina's, lips, if not feel the urge to lean into it, purr, like she used to a hundred of years ago, when she lay in her lovers strong arms.   
**If** it wouldn't be for the craving opportunity of her evermore closing gap.

And with their shining eyes still meeting, but their faces only still centimetres apart, Mevolent whispered once more, before...

' I promise...'

..they closed their eyes, alike they closed the gap and sank into another deep kiss. 


End file.
